danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chimpurin/The Fading Light
A story about Samuel Parris, a simple and kind teenager who has to experience a lot of hardships ever since he was a children. Fate has always been cruel to him, as he has to be separated from his friends and family by those who wishes his father to die. Eventually, he was erased from existence and live as someone who is different from him. This story is Canon, and inspired by a OST from Mad Father titled 'Old Doll' :) You can listen the song at the link provided here: https://youtu.be/1aQnJ0EV1Qo ---- Parris' POV Some says that my father is keeping the darkest secret of his past life to himself. I'm not sure why, but maybe it's better to not talk about it, I don't have great interest on asking him anyway. I set aside those thoughts as I pack away my books and supplies, preparing to go home. The setting sun is the only thing that illuminates the town, wrapping all of the town and also the classroom in purple-ish orange hue. Some of my friends have going home, or spending some time in library. I think it's the best to do for me is to going home. First of all, darkness is something that I'm very uncomfortable with, and finally, I know my friends are going to pull a "prank" for me. The reason is simple: tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday, a date that is special to me. Who knows they are going to give me a prank-filled surprise to celebrate them earlier than everyone else? I let out a sigh, waving goodbye to some classmates around the classroom. On the school gate, I see a girl who is leaning against the wall, and I recognise her immediately: Annabella, who goes by Ann. "You're not going home?" I ask her, who in return turns her attention to me and smiles. "I was waiting for you, Samuel. Let's go home," she replies to me. "Sorry, but I can't accompany you today. I have some things to do," I say at her. She is silent for a bit, and smiles at me. "Well, it's totally fine. I should apologise for forcing you to come with me," she says. The evening wind blows her hair gently. I only scratch my nape, feeling guilty for denying her. Ann, after all, always be the one who really cares about me. I know she is probably sad, but the bright smile on her face swipes away my worries about her. "No need to worry about it, Ann. Well, I have to go now, Sister probably waiting for me," I say to her, who in return waves at me. "Be safe out there, okay? See you tomorrow, Samuel." "I will. See you tomorrow, Ann." The conversations with her only last for a little, but it makes me happy. I never thought that day will be the last day I see her, however. The air is still a bit cold, that even my own breath can be seen as I walk the road which are covered by snow. No one is around there, it actually manages to send chill down my spine, since usually the road have many people walking around them. It is also the time when I can feel a man's hand touches my shoulder with a force. I turn my body to face them. There are two men and a woman who wear all black suit, a red rose brooch can be seen on their chest. "Found him," one of the man says as the woman approaches me. She has long dark purple hair that is partially tied with white headband and black eyes with glasses. "Come with us," the woman says to me with a smile on her face. Mother and Father always say to not follow any strangers, so I shake my head. My emerald green eyes widen, I feel nervous being around them. They have such dark aura, which makes me trembling in fear. "I don't want to-" The other man then immediately shoves a cloth onto my face, interrupting my refusal. The cloth is already soaked in chloroform, I recognise what it is from the smell, since our science teacher ever taught us how to dissecting animals. I feel weak, I want to scream but I can't do it. My body fall down, landing on the cold white snow, but before I completely blacked out for good, I can see dark smiles from those people. "Our Godfather will surely be happy about this," one of them says with cold tone. My vision completely blackened, and I can only hope they will not hurt me as they carry me somewhere. Hey, can you hear me? I called out your name Where are you from? What is it that's brought you here? Person's POV The Parris family are busy on waiting for their own son, who hasn't come back from school. The day has changed into night, snowflakes are falling from the dark blue night. "Samuel hasn't come back home, my dear. I am so worried about him," Johanna, Samuel's mother speaks to Anderson, her husband who is busy reading some newspaper. He glances at her, still holding the newspaper. "He might still playing on his friend's house. Don't worry, I know that child might be scared easily, but he never break our rules ever since that day, right?" Anderson says with calm tone, somewhat persuading Johanna. She returns to the kitchen and preparing dinner for her family. The door's bell rings as Olivia finishes doing her homework. Anderson, preparing to greet Samuel, opens the door. However, the person at the door isn't Samuel, but a man with neatly combed blonde hair and green eyes. He wears a black suit and has red rose brooch on his chest. "This is for you, Anderson," he hands him a white envelope with the same red rose stamp and leaves without any words. The brown haired man nervously opens the envelope and reads his content. 'Dear Anderson, We are taking your son away as a payback for what have you done to the Mafia. No, we aren't going to hurt him, unless you leak the disappearance of Samuel into someone else. If we do find out that you broke our promise, we're not hesitate to finish the Parris and also Rose family. You know your values. Sincerely, Giles Corey' Anderson furiously slam his fist against the wall. Johanna, who comes to see Anderson stops her husband from hurting himself. "Damn it! Thanks to my fault, Samuel is taken away by the Mafia!" Anderson shouts as he clenches the letter. Johanna can only cries in shock, worrying so much about her only son. Meanwhile, Olivia can't hear them clearly since her ears are severely damaged, so she isn't that sad, but from her parents action, she knows something bad is happening to her dear little brother. Why won't you answer me? I swear to play nice Isn't this fun? This game of hide and seek? Parris' POV I open my eyes to find myself in a room. The room isn't that dark, but it only illuminated by several dim lights, and I can see few adults around me. What's making it worse that I can't feel anything, I can't move my body, it feels so numb. I don't feel scared despite being in such place. Some of them appears to be observing me, holding a clipboard and pen on their hands. "I don't know what the hell our Godfather is thinking, but why do we have to involved with the son of the traitor?!" One of them yells, he is a male with black hair and black eyes. A woman with dark brown hair calms him down. "Just do whatever our Godfather orders, or else we're going to be killed!" The woman says. Another person comes to the room, she is a beautiful woman with long violet hair which flows smoothly like a silk and gentle purple eyes. On her hand, a black cane can be seen. "So this is the test subject that has been rumored? He'll make the perfect Mafia member for us all," The woman says as she looks at me closer. Although she appears gentle and kind, I can tell that she can be merciless if she needs to. A subject? What are they talking about?! The woman then cups my cheek with her left hand. "Don't worry, it might appears scary at first. But after these, you will never feel anything," she says to me. I can't speak or even make any expressions, only be able to stare at them.The violet haired woman then turns around. "Let's begin the operation," she says, her lips forming a smirk. And then, everything begins. As I can only laying down, all of them are performing surgery on me. They are speaking all of the things that I can't understand at all, but I know that they're messing up with my body, or even my brain and mind. "Implanting the killing personality. This will take for a while," says a male with white lab coat. "This isn't good. His body is rejecting it," one of them says. "Do immediate neurosurgery. In order to make him the perfect 'doll', all of he has inside his mind must be erased. Erase his memories, habits, everything that gets in the way," the woman speaks again. So, after all of these, I'm going to be a different person that what am I now? It's no good, but what can I do about this? Nothing at all. I can't feel it, but tears flowing down my face as I remembering each day I spent together with my sister. Sister Olivia is a very good sister for me, she'll never leave me when everyone else did. I'm really happy to have a sister like her. Sister, forgive me. Forgive this little brother of yours. I only wanted to see your smile Skin that's warm Eyes that cry "He's entering level three sleep. We can perform a memory suppression on him, and then let's replace the old memories with the new memories," a woman with brown hair I see earlier says that. They immediately take a step onto the electrical monitor near me, and then they erase all of the memories of my past life, including my memories when I meet Ann. Annabella is a very kind person. Her smile is as warm as the sun and her kindness knows no limits, she always care for me and helped me to be a better person. I just wish that I can eat crepes again together with her. But the more I remember them, they also proceed to deleting all of my memories. As soon as I realise, I can't remember who am I, where I was born, nor knowing the reason why I am here in the first place. Much like an empty vessels, I can only waiting for someone else to fill me with the new memories. One of them comes to check my condition, they take a careful look at my eyes; the glisten of hope from my eyes have already faded away. "His memories of past life has been erased," the woman only smiles. "Good, let's continue. Once all of these operations are over, he'll be named after our old Mafia member. The prodigy of killing: William Hobbs," the violet haired woman mutters as the rest of the scientist in the room are continuing their task. For hours and hours, the surgery goes on, eventually they are succeed in turning me into a puppet. I only wanted to hear your voice Feel your touch It's been a while After the surgery, I find myself waking up in a room, wondering what happened. The room I'm in is very neat, they have a bed, a table, a closet, a shelf, and also a bathroom on the door across the closet. I don't feel anything, I can't even remember how to smile anymore. My mind is only susceptible to someone else's words, but it doesn't matter anymore. I notice a paper on my desk, so I take it and starts to read the content. It's pretty simple: "meet us at the meeting hall at eight in the morning." I nods my head slowly, changing my clothes into the one they has, and I look at the mirror. My emerald green eye looks very dull, or even lifeless to some people. I don't bother it. As I walk down to the meeting hall, a lot of people are standing right there. Some are male, some are woman. One of them approaches me, his dark red eyes are similar to a drop of blood and his hair is white like a snow. He smiles at me, and cups my cheek with his hand much like the woman did earlier. The violet haired woman is also there, with a boy around my age hiding behind her back. "Welcome to the family, my child William," the man says. I only stare blankly at him, without any emotions. "No need to be so grim like that. Also, let me introduce myself, I am your Godfather. My name is Giles Corey," he continues his words. So this is the man that they all have been talking about all around this time, and I can realise whose words my mind only obeying for: this man. I nod my head to him. Not only obeying him, my mind has another interest, which are killing and torturing people. I don't want to speak to him, but my mind refuse to cooperate. "I'll gladly get my hands dirty just for your sake," I say to him. My Godfather chuckles and pets my head. "Good boy," he replies as he takes me away from the meeting hall, leaving anyone else there. Rose's POV I've been getting a book for Samuel that he really wants to, along with a pressed flower bookmark wrapped in a box with a white gift paper. I really can't wait to give this to him! My mother says that I should give this in surprise, meaning that either do it silently or bring him somewhere else alone. Well, I don't think I'm able to do it, it's not going to be fun if I don't give this straight to him, anyway. As the bell rings, I don't see him entering the classroom. Is he sick? Or is he get punished for being late? No way, Samuel is a obedient and strict rule followers, he'll never be late to school! The homeroom teacher, Ms. Martha enters the room. A home room time in this morning? Ms. Martha looks rather sad from her face, and she let out a sigh before announcing. "I have a sad news today for you all. Your friend, Samuel Parris is transferred to another school this morning. I don't know why this happened so sudden," she says with a sad tone. Immediately, the classroom's atmosphere turn gloomy. I try to not crying, but I can feel tears falling down from my sapphire blue eyes, staining the present I supposed to give to him. "Why he has to leave without any words for us? Not to mention today is his birthday, why it must be today?!" I say to myself, my voice is too broken to be normal. Ms. Martha recognizes my voice and approaches me, who then rubs my back and consoles me. "Annabella, don't cry. I know he was a really good friend of yours, and you must be saddened by his transfer, right? He'll always contact you via letters or phones, so don't be sad, okay?" Ms. Martha says to me. I feel a bit calm after crying, so I nod my head with a smile on my face. She then proceeds to leave and Mr. Philip comes to the classroom and teaches us mathematics. But those letters and phones from him are never accepted by me. Long, long ago, I was a girl just like you Father loved me, keep me safe and beautiful Bishop's POV The Mafia meeting this morning are disbanded as I walk together with my caretaker, with her left hand touching my shoulder. If you are curious of who she is, she is Rebecca Nurse. Her gentle purple eyes are similar to a shining amethyst stone, while her silky violet hair is tied into a loose ponytail at the end of her hair. "Sister, I heard that I'm going to have a new friend here from the Godfather. Is that true?" I ask her with a curiousity on my reddish chestnut eyes. "Of course. Get along with him nicely, got it?" Sister Rebecca says to me and I nod happily. Oh, i forgot to tell my name, it's Edward Bishop. The Mafia has been taking care of me ever since I was not older than five years old because my parents abandoned me, I don't know why but maybe they didn't loved me, so they abandoned their own son. Even within the Mafia, I never and definitely will never kill, which is considered as weird decision since I know that the Mafia always killing people, but I swear to myself that I'll never stain my own hands with the blood of the innocent, so Sister Rebecca took me and taught me deception arts. I am actually pretty amazed that the Mafia still have morals and also love, despite they are very aware what they are doing are very wrong; killing, blackmailing, etc. I shakes my head to get away those negative habits and walk together with my Sister to the Godfather's private room. "It's me," Sister Rebecca says as she knocks the door. "Come in," The Godfather replies to her. When we open the door, we see the Godfather sitting on his usual desk, which is made from the finest furnished pine wood. I see a young boy stands beside the Godfather. Is he the one who will be my friend? This will be good for me! Since in the Mafia, the youngest person is currently myself, so I find that pretty lonesome. "Hello, Edward and Rebecca. How's the day going for you two so far?" The Godfather asks both of us. "It's pretty good, Master Giles. Why do you call me here with Edward?" Sister Rebecca says that. I decided to approach the boy and introduce myself to him, Godfather Giles seems pretty happy about it. "I just want to introduce William to Edward. You are ver aware that Edward wants to have a friend around his age, right?" The Godfather replies to her. "I understand. If you need anything from me, just order me," Sister Rebecca only sits down after she says that. The boy who is next to the Godfather only silent without any words, and his expression is looking pretty grim. Honestly, it makes me very sad. "My name is Edward Bishop," I say happily to him, extending my hand. He doesn't reply to me, until the Godfather taps him on his shoulder. That's the moment when I realise that this boy's action only susceptible to the Godfather's words. But I don't know why, and I shrug it off as he extends his hand to mine and shakes it gently. "I am William Hobbs, nice to meet you," he says to me. He doesn't smile, nor showing any emotions. Honestly, seeing him like that makes me a bit suspicious about Sister Rebecca and Godfather's warm attitude towards him. After a while, we leave William and Godfather Giles. Sister Rebecca apparently notices how I look sad, so she pulls me closer. "What's wrong, Edward? You don't seem pretty well, does William do something to you?" She asks me, I only look down as I clutches her uniform. "No, it's just...William doesn't smile at all, it makes me pretty sad " I says to her who in return pets my head. "He's just having a hard time to get along with us. Don't be sad, I'm sure he'll smile someday," she replies to me. I nods my head happily and walk away together with her. It is only a matter of time before I find out the truth behind who William truly is, as my new partner starts to paint the world with blood red colour. Oh, how I wanted to dance around just once more But these cold legs don't move anymore ---- The End Category:Blog posts